sa_dioginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
List of characters and character groups we know of first-hand. For references to ancient heroes or lineages, see Historical . Us! Enkidel The Main Character, sometimes called "us" or "we". Adopted son of Tudiya. Sometimes called Enkitzstat meaning 'Little Enkidu'. Of unkown true parentage. Lived in Athar until age 11, training under Shushem to be the next Priest of Asherah for the village. Then taken to Zepath. Currenly training to be a Badass Motherfucker. If you need to know more, you should probably spend some time reading the Thread. Amalek Once a thriving kingdom, now nothing more than ruins with a tomb. Amalek A city in the center of the giant-empire. Not the same city as the one where Enkidel met Amok. Ashkalon A small village we travelled through on our way to Baitel. Its ownership was in dispute, prince Saul of Harmath tried to conquer it. He burned down the temple of El and was killed for his misdeed. Athar A small village of a few hundred cannibals that Enkidel grew up in. Baitel The largest city in all of Ur, inhabited by millions of people and defended by countless Tudiya-level guards. Has a hundred Mighty Men and is rumoured to be ruled by a great grandson of Labaras himself -- the same guy who founded the city. Surrounded by large walls. Located near Mount Har, the most sacred place in Ur. Chorizo Horrible donut city. Currently undergoing a slave riot. Dor Efrat A city Enkidel passed through on his way to Baitel. Is mentioned in the Old Tales. Its king had such a hatred for killing people that, when his city came under attack, he retreated to El's temple. The invading king could not attack the temple and let him live there. Efrat is now effectively two cities, one surrounding the other, locked in a cold war. Erets Badil Literally - "land of tin" in the priestly language. A seasonal mining camp founded by a few of our smith Balls to supply Kavodel and Zepath with tin. Tin is used to make bronze and is somewhat rarer than copper. Gebeb A city far away from Ur, inhabited by man-eating giants. A small village inhabited by normal-sized men grown for their meat lies just hundred meters away. Inhabitants from this unnamed village are still included on this table. Apparently Gebeb is but one smaller settlement on the edge of a large giant-ruled civilization. Harmath A city at war with Tadmor. Its king died when he didn't listen to Enkidel's prophecy. Ibleam A rival city to Zepath. The two cities never really liked each other. Enkidel and his Balls tried to defend Ibleam when it was attacked by the Bnaimokt, and partially succeeded. Ibleam no longer exists. Karnak Kavodel A city founded by Enkidel, who rules it under king Tudiya as his magister. Its name means 'blessed by El' in the priestly language. An apt name, because it was built on a silver and copper mine and has incredibly fertile soil that yields nothing but bumper crops. Kavodel is the only city in all of Ur where slavery is illegal. Larsa Libnah Tadmor A city at war with Harmath. Seriously outnumbered by a much larger invading force, it still won the war. Tanaach A friendly city with good trade relationships to Zepath. Currently a smoldering crater in the countryside. Rimath A city that was founded to house refugees after Tanaach was destroyed. Named after king Rimush. Seir A city far, far to the north of Ur founded by Esau, son of Labaras. Men there have lighter skin and favour the use of bows, which are seen as an unmanly weapon in Zepath and much of the southern parts of Ur. Attacked by a dragon somewhere around the time Danal hunted Jesbaam, but the city apparently killed it. Samuha Zepath The city Enkidel lived in before founding Kavodel. Zera Groups Category:Characters